


Одно из тысячи извинений

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Haircuts, M/M, Shaving, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Шерлок Холмс возвращается из страны мёртвых, ему требуется помощь, чтобы выглядеть как раньше.





	Одно из тысячи извинений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Out Of a Thousand Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400853) by [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei). 



Вечером, после последней попытки полковника Морана, мы с Шерлоком Холмсом сидели в напряжённой тишине в гостиной 221Б по Бейкер-стрит.

Он рассказал мне о деле Рональда Адэра, а я, кивнув, попытался изобразить заинтересованность. Но на самом деле я её не испытывал. Меня нисколько не интересовала смерть Рональда Адэра.

Меня интересовала только смерть Шерлока Холмса, но после того, как эта тайна перестала быть тайной, я обнаружил, что снова замолчал.

Очень нелегко сказать человеку _«я вас люблю», когда с губ готово сорваться «я не желаю вас больше видеть»_.

В любом случае это была не совсем правда. На самом деле я _хотел_ его видеть. Это как раз мне и было нужно. Я хотел видеть его каждый день всю оставшуюся часть моей жизни.

Вместо этого я сказал: – Холмс, вы выглядите ужасно.

Это было правдой. В моём рассказе о его возвращении, я, возможно, опустил несколько существенных деталей его внешности. Правдой было то, что в тот момент, когда я повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на свою книжную полку, а затем посмотрел на Холмса, вместо старика–продавца книг я увидел Шерлока Холмса. Я написал, что он похудел и был бледнее, чем обычно. Но я не написал, что его обычное внимание к гигиене заметно пострадало; в дополнение к общему неприглядному виду, знакомому мне с войны, на его лице была многодневная щетина. Кроме того, чёрные волосы на его голове, которые он раньше укрощал каждый день помадой, а этот запах я узнаю где угодно, уже не были гладкими, как обычно. Оказалось – и это являлось показателем того, как сильно я его любил, потому что заметил это и нашёл очаровательным, несмотря на то, что всё ещё на него сердился – что, когда волосы Холмса становятся длиннее, и нетронуты расчёской и разными средствами, они украшают его голову буйством чёрных завитков.

Он снова лёг на диван. По правде говоря, он выглядел несчастным из-за того, что я чувствовал. – У меня не было свободного времени, чтобы проявить внимание к моей внешности.

Я заколебался. За несколько лет до фальшивой смерти Холмса я иногда выполнял для него и для себя роль парикмахера. Гораздо приятнее было возложить эту задачу на человека, которого вы хорошо знаете – и если у данного действа была тенденция приводить к другим видам близости, пусть так и будет. По крайней мере, мне казалось, что я достоин выполнения этой задачи.

Я наблюдал за ним, пытаясь понять из выражения его лица, будет ли он рад такому вниманию. А потом я понял, что это не важно. Если бы Холмс начал возражать, я бы сделал всё, чтобы у него не осталось никаких сомнений. Его неопрятный вид мне не нравился, а атмосфера бездействия в гостиной становилась довольно душной.

Встав, я достал из своего кожаного саквояжа ножницы. А потом я открыл дверь в спальню, которая раньше принадлежала Холмсу, но до его исчезновения часто казалось, что она принадлежит нам обоим. Похоже, что миссис Хадсон, которая помогла Холмсу с манекеном, догадывалась, что нам потребуется умывальник, потому что тот был наполнен чистой, холодной водой. Я переставил деревянный стул поближе к умывальнику и позвал: – Холмс, подойдите сюда.

Какое-то время было тихо, и я подумал, что он меня не послушается, а затем я услышал шорох ткани, когда он появился в дверном проёме. Он осмотрел комнату. Холмс внешне не сентиментальный человек, и всё же я – или, возможно, вместе с Майкрофтом Холмсом – знаю причину, по которой он препятствует игре эмоций на своём лице – это происходит из-за избытка, а не отсутствия, чувств. Холмса легко прочитать в такие моменты, и я увидел, что его тронуло то, что я ожидаю его в комнате.

– Садитесь, – сказав это, я нашёл, что тон моего голоса мягче, чем я ожидал.

Он сел, и я накрыл тканью его плечи. Посмотрев на волосы Холмса, я внезапно понял, что на самом деле никогда не видел их в естественном состоянии. Непослушные чёрные завитки смягчали лицо Холмса, заставляя его выглядеть чувственным богемцем, которым, как я знал, тот был.

Но тот Холмс, который смотрел на меня из-под длинной чёлки, ещё не выглядел _моим_ , и, конечно, он не мог появится в приличном обществе в таком виде. Я провёл пальцами по волосам, оценивая план нападения. Волосы были густыми и в них путались мои пальцы. У меня был момент сожаления, что мне так и не предоставится возможность схватить его за завитки в тот момент, когда мы будем наедине – по крайней мере, если я не решусь на это сейчас, так как воздух между нами всё ещё был наполнен невысказанными признаниями и извинениями. Мы не окажемся в кровати вместе так же легко, как раньше.

Вместо этого я намочил пальцы в умывальнике и провёл ими по его волосам. Холмс отклонялся всё дальше и дальше под моими пальцами, пока я это делал. Его глаза были закрыты, поэтому у меня была возможность наблюдать за его лицом. В дополнение к сероватой бледности его коже я увидел, что на его лице появились морщинки от беспокойства и горя. Сначала он немного хмурился, но постепенно расслабился. К тому времени, когда его волосы стали влажными, он выглядел таким же спокойным, как и раньше.

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал звук того, как ножницы отрезают волосы, но я заставил себя продолжить – когда начал стричь, назад дороги нет. Мне пришло в голову, что я, возможно, мог устроить псише* в углу, чтобы он мог наблюдать за тем, как его волосы возвращаются к своей обычной форме, и делать замечания, если почувствует, что это необходимо. Но когда я посмотрел на лицо Холмса, его глаза были закрыты, и он выглядел довольно беззаботно.

Мне потребовалось четверть часа, чтобы приручить волосы Холмса. Я не попросил разрешения перед тем, как нанести на лицо Холмса крем для бритья, но его глаза остались закрытыми, когда я наточил бритву и наклонился, чтобы начать бритьё.

Казалось невероятным, что день назад я мог поклясться, что этот человек погиб, упав в пропасть, а сейчас я аккуратно скользил бритвой по его бледному лицу. Я заставил себя отбросить эмоции в сторону, для того, чтобы мои руки не дрожали, когда я прикасался лезвием к его горлу.

Наконец, я смыл остатки пены с его лица и отступил. Он это услышал и открыл глаза.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он.

– Ну, – ответил я, – спасибо вам за вашу уверенность во мне.

Я подразумевал, что благодарю Холмса за разрешение изменить его внешность – по крайней мере, именно это я имел в виду в тот момент, когда слова сорвались с моих губ. Это прозвучало с оттенком горечи, но когда лицо Холмса перекосилось от боли, я не мог не утверждать, что не хотел его упрекнуть.

Он на мгновение замолчал, и я повернул пыльное псише так, чтобы он мог себя увидеть. Он уставился на своё отражение – коротко подстриженного и чисто выбритого детектива с Бейкер-стрит.

Я возвратился к своему положению позади него и тоже посмотрел на его отражение, чтобы увидеть то, что видел он: человек, который выглядел так, будто прошло не три года, а гораздо больше. Его глаза встретились с моими.

– Уотсон, – обратился он ко мне, – у меня нет оправданий для моего поведения. Я заслуживаю вашего осуждения – а если судить по прошлым инцидентам, я, вероятно, заслуживаю даже больше. Но я хотел бы сказать вам о том, что могло бы пролить свет на ход мыслей, которые привели меня к решению избегать контактов с вами – я был совсем не уверен в успехе предприятия, которое вы помогли завершить сегодня. Вы уже оплакали меня один раз. Я не хотел бы, чтобы вы делали это во второй раз.

Я всё ещё стоял рядом с ним так близко, что мог поднять руки и снова положить их на его голову. Задумавшись, я к нему прижался сзади. Я всегда верил в Холмса и иногда раздражался из-за инцидентов, которых, как оказалось, было не меньше, чем у меня. Мне, однако, не пришло в голову, что нежелание Холмса сказать мне, что он был жив, происходило не из-за отсутствия уверенности во мне; это происходило из-за отсутствия уверенности в _себе_.

Я вдруг почувствовал головокружение от облегчения – почти такое же, как тогда, когда он вернулся из страны мёртвых, но окрашенное больше любовью, чем шоком. Думать, что я потерял его, в то время как он думал так же – чтобы он мог вернуться ко мне. Я положил руки на его плечи и наклонился так, чтобы прижаться лбом к его влажным волосам. – Я буду оплакивать вас столько раз, сколько потребуется, – прошептал я, – потому что сделаю для вас, Холмс, что угодно. Я очень надеюсь, однако, что это случится только ещё раз.

– Ещё раз? – удивился он. – Разве вы не предпочтёте полностью избегать такого опыта?

Я покачал головой, не отстраняясь. – Я планирую обожать вас в старости, и я не могу покинуть эту землю, если буду знать, что оставлю вас горевать в своё отсутствие.

– Мой дорогой друг, – пробормотал он, – но что, если я скажу вам, что чувствую то же самое?

Я посмотрел в зеркало, так, чтобы видеть обожаемое лицо моего детектива. – В этом случае, – ответил я, – я скажу, что хорошо, у нас впереди будет много лет, чтобы обсудить данный вопрос.

***

* – Псише́ – специальное прямоугольное или овальное зеркало для гардеробных комнат, шарнирно закреплявшееся между двумя стойками. Псише устанавливали на туалетном или подзеркальном столике или на консоли, самостоятельно, в качестве трюмо.


End file.
